iLike Seddie oneshots
by krisiten
Summary: Random, Funny, and adorable momments that make seddie what it is: Amazing. Mix of fluff, humor, memories, and Seddie-ness
1. Partners

"I want Wendy with Jeremy, Gibby with Carly and..." looked around the room seeing if she forgot anyone; she noticed Freddie slipping lower and lower in his seat and Sam passed out on her desk and smirked. "And I want Sam to work with Freddie."

"What?" Freddie yelled, jumping out of his chair. Sam groaned and decided to finally get up and join the class. She had no idea what was going on but she did hear Freddie scream "I am not working with Sam!"

"What? I'm not working with Freddork, you hag!" Sam hollered. Already used to Sam's long list of insults, Briggs ignored her sharp tongue. "My decision is final!"

"But-" Freddie interrupted.

"My decision is _final; _now, you will all have 30 minutes to prepare a two paragraph summary of one of Edgar Allen Poe's works and you will all present it or you will all fail the semester." What is wrong with this woman?

"So Sam, should we write about one of his stories or poem?"

"I don't care."

"Okay, then we can summarize 'The Raven'; That's my favorite of his."

"I don't care."

"How about I write the first paragraph and you write the second one?"

"No, thank you."

"Sam, you can't just do nothing- you heard what said."

"Fine, whatever.

"Alright Sam, I finished my paragraph."

"That's nice."

"Where's yours?"

"It died."

"SAM!"

"Dude-"

"Don't you 'dude' me!"

"Well I'm out."

"Sam, no!"

"Chill, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom." Sam reasoned, raising her hand to get 's attention. Eager to get Sam as far away from her as possible, Briggs allowed her to take the detour. Sam grabbed her backpack, playfully petting Freddie on the head before leaving the classroom. Freddie slammed his head on the desk in frustration.

"Well, she's not coming back."


	2. Tuxedos

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Freddie said, running inside the apartment. Sam's eyebrows rose as she stared at the dazzled up boy. He was wearing a black tuxedo but it was missing one thing, the bowtie.

"Come on guys, lets get ready for the show." Carly said, pressing the elevator button. They all rode up in silence, Sam sneeking occasional glances at Freddie. Was his hair always like that?

Sam stepped out of Carly's bathroom decked out in her blue dress with fish nets. Freddie, who was at first polishing his lens, looked up at Sam in awe. It wasn't everyday he got to see Sam in a dress. A nice dress, he might add.

"Uh, Sam." Freddie asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me out?" Freddie asked, holding up his bowtie.

"Uh, sure." Sam shrugged. Sam stepped over, snatching the bowtie. She reached for his neck than stopped; this situation was beyond akward.

"It's alright, I trust you." Freddie laughed. Sam nodded and got closer to him. They were literally pressed against eachother as Sam fiddled with his bowtie. She secured it and gave it a tug to straighten it.

"You're good." Sam said as she manuevered her way down the stairs to go get some food before the show. "You're_ very_ good." Sam mumbled once she got to the kitchen.

Freddie smirked as he eyed himself in the mirror. "It's the power of the tux."

**

* * *

**

Short, yes. But man, I wish I was Sam in this story ;) Sorry, I'm a little crazy for Nathan at the momment. I just watched the iCarly awards episode and he was in a tux and it made him look so attractive...well yeah.

Review PLEASEEE. I'm gonna work on my other story on the weekend, most likely.


	3. Dancing

**Trust me, this is intended to be a Seddie one-shot ;)**

* * *

"You are a very good goldfish." Spencer cooed, poking the fish bowl of his newest fish, Beef. Carly always tells him not to poke the bowl, but he does it anyway. Spencer jumped at the sight of the door. "Stay!" He warned his goldfish as he backed away to answer the door.

"Hey." Freddie said, "can I come in?" Spencer moved out of the way to let Freddie into the house.

"Carly is upstairs." Spencer said, gesturing his hand to the stairs.

"I was actually wondering if I could ask you something?" Freddie wondered.

"Does it involve Canadian trivia?" Spencer asked; he seemed pretty serious.

"No..." Freddie said in a confused tone.

"Then I will answer your question." Spencer smiled.

"Well, I asked Sam out to homecoming and she said yes, and well..." Freddie hesitated, "People dance there- to slow songs..."

"You can't slow dance?" Spencer asked.

"Nope." Freddie admitted.

"Well you're in luck! Spencer happens to have tons of dancing experience." Spencer said excitedly twirling like a dancer. "Okay, I'll be Sam and you'll be you."

"Wow, Sam. You got so much taller." Freddie laughed. "Okay, what do I do?"

"You put your hands around my waist and I put mine around your shoulders." Freddie did what he said. "Good, now look into _'Sam's'_ eyes; you remember what I said awhile ago about eye contact, right?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, it really works." Freddie said.

"Okay, now gently sway back and forth." Freddie did what he was told.

Without warning, the door was slammed open by a certain blonde, who was now, scarred for life. She stood there with a disgusted look on her face; her eyes were wide as watermelons, her eyebrows were crinkled, and her mouth dropped to the floor. The two "lovers" screamed and pushed themselves off eachother.

"What the f-" Sam started.

"Sam, it's not what you think! We were dancing to practice for-" Freddie started; Sam blinked.

"I was trying to help Freddie-" Spencer started but was cut off by Sam sprinting up the stairs.

"CARLY!" Her scream echoed throughout the whole apartment.

* * *

**I randomly got the idea and I just HAD to write it out. Thanks for the nice reviews, by the way. (:**


	4. Nicknames

"Sam?" Freddie asked Sam, who was spread across the couch; her head was rested in his lap as she played with her hair.

"Yeah?" She answered, looking up at her boyfriend.

"Have you ever thought of giving eachother nicknames?" He asked.

"Not really, but if you insist..." Sam sighed, Freddie is such a sap. "What names do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking kitty and puppy. You'd be kitty and I'd be puppy, cute right?" Freddie said with a proud smile. Sam's face scrunched up in disgust and shot up from his lap.

"If you call me that ever again, I'll kill you." Sam warned.

"How about jelly bean and coffee bean?" Freddie suggested.

"Can I be coffee bean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Freddie said, hopeful that Sam would agree to this one.

"Hmm..no" Sam shrugged. "No offense, but you suck at picking out cutesy names."

"Well, I'd like to see you pick out one." Freddie said.

"How about Bacon and Ham?" Sam smiled dreamly.

"Uh...how romantic?" Freddie laughed, pulling Sam closer to him. "But I guess it sorta describes you."

"So is that a yes?" Sam asked.

"Sounds good to me." Freddie nodded, kissing his blonde headed girlfriend. "So I assume you're Ham?"

"Nope, you are." Sam confirmed.

"Why?" Freddie asked.

"Because, Sam loves Ham." Sam said, kissing Freddie back.

**

* * *

It's fluffy, like a kitty ;). Review, and if you want...you can suggest a word or something and I'll write it.**


	5. Movies

_FREDDIE'S POV:_

I can't believe Sam; it was our first date as an official couple, and she chooses to go watch some stupid, sappy, girly movie. Sam grabbed my hand and dragged me up to the ticket booth. I groaned and started to speak to the ticket guy.

"Can we get two tickets for that chick movie." I asked, the guy laughed and Sam jabbed me in the side

"It's called The Last Song." Sam added, jabbed me again.

"Fine, The Last Song." I rolled my eyes, collected the tickets and was once again dragged into the theather by Sam. She made me buy her popcorn, skittles, M&Ms, sour patch kids...and a diet soda. I don't really understand why she got a diet soda after buying all that junk, but hey, this is Sam were talking about.

"This movie is stupid." I wisphered over to Sam, about halfway through. Some girl, I think her name was Ronnie, was trying on dress after dress with some little boy- this sure is entertaining. Sam jabbed me in the side and told me to shut up. I never really thought she would be one to actually enjoy such a sappy movie like this.

And of course, like every chick flick I've been dragged to, it starts to get very emotional at the end. But man, this is so sad; Why did he have to go? Get a hold of yourself, Freddie- at least try and act like a man. I heard a sniffle and looked over to my right- Sam, of all people, was crying. I chuckled and wrapped my arm around her, bringing her close.

"Sam, you crying?" I asked her, a bit of playfulness in my voice.

"Yeah; its so sad." Sam sniffled, snuggling into my shoulder.

"It's alright- its just a movie." I laughed, patting her back. "It's funny though, I never thought a Nicholas Sparks film could actually make Sam Puckett cry." She jabbed me in the side again, nearly knocking the wind out of me this time, then continued to watch the movie as if nothing ever happened.

"Why can't you be more like Will?" Sam demanded, as the credits started to play. I rolled my eyes, assuming she was making fun of me for not being muscled and buff like him. Thats probably something should would say, girlfriend or not.

"Because, my mom doesn't let me near machinery so I can't-" I started but was cut off by Sam jabbing me in the side- _again_. I bent over in pain, but finally got over it.

"Not that, nub, why can't you _be _like him." Sam repeated with a flirtatious look. I cocked an eyebrow and pulled her in close, colliding my lips with hers. I put my hand through her long blonde locks and deepening the kiss, sliding my tongue into her mouth. I finally pulled apart and studied Sam's face; she had a goofy smile on her face.

"I'd like to see Will do _that_." I beamed, smugly walking hand and hand with Sam through the parking lot.

* * *

"How was your first date?" Carly asked as me and Sam walked into her apartment together. She seemed amused by the goofy, lovestruck smiles on our faces.

"Amazing" I said, lifting up my shirt a little. "And I got the bruise to prove it."

* * *

**..And that is exactly how I would picture their first date. Minus the fact that The Last Song might not be playing when they finally get together.**

**Review or else I'll steal all of your little easter eggs and smash them in your face..Totally kidding, but still ;)**


	6. Twins

Melanie sat on the couch in rubber duck pajama pants and some T-shirt that she borrowed from Sam. She was watching girly cow and eating a fat cake. That was one of the few things these girls had in common- their appetites. Other than the fact that they were identical twins, there wasn't really that much they had in common. Sinking her teeth into the gooey snack, she heard two voices outside.

"Thank's for taking me out," The girl said.

"Yeah, it was interesting," The boy said, sounding pretty pleased, judging by his tone.

"We should do this again when I have more time," The girl said.

"I'd like that," The boy said, "Good night."

"Goodnight," The girl said back. Melanie heard the sound of retreating footsteps, and soon her front door was opened, revealing Sam. She was wearing a red dress and fish nest leggings with white pearls. They complimented her eyes, which were visible due to the fact that her hair was pulled back into an elaborate pony tail.

"Have fun?" The twin called from her comfortable seat on the couch.

"It was good," Sam laughed, going into the fridge and grabbing wahoo punch.

"Anything exciting happen?" Melanie asked.

"Nothing really; We talked, danced," Sam took a pause, "kissed." She said in a low tone, compared to what she sounded like before.

"Woah, you two kissed?" Melanie yelled, excitement filling her voice.

"Yeah...it was nice," Sam said quietly, a blush crawling up her cheeks.

"Aw.." Melanie cooed.

"Yeah, yeah," Sam rolled her eyes, "I'm gonna go take all this crap off," Sam said, walking towards her bedroom.

"He didn't suspect anything, right?" Melanie asked.

"Nah, he had no idea." Sam smiled, walking to her bedroom.

Melanie smiled; she was glad that their secret little plan worked after all. She shoved another bite of fat cake in her mouth and went back to the TV, only to be disturbed by the screaming of her twin sister.

"Ugh, I have no idea how you put up with wearing all this stuff!" Sam yelled.

**

* * *

**

The iTwins episode always fascinated me. Now, I'm 95% sure that this didn't actually happen, it would be cool if it did.

**oh, and Reviews are for cool people...you wanna be cool, dontcha?**


	7. Couple

"Why are you so irritating?" Sam yelled, shoving Freddie as the two of them walked through the park side by side. No, they weren't dating- they were just taking a shortcut to the new Pizza place that just opened. Sam said they have a bacon flavored pizza and she just has to try it.

"I don't know, Sam," Freddie sighed. He didn't understand; all he said was that her shoes were untied.

"No surprise there; you know nothing to begin with," Sam shot Freddie an evil smirk.

"I sure know a lot more than you!" Freddie argued back, earning another shove from the firey blonde.

"Good one," Sam laughed, slapping her knee for emphasis, "You're such a nub."

"Well at least I didn't have to repeat the 3rd grade," Freddie mumbled, hoping that she didn't hear that- she did. Sam grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, ready to kill. Freddie managed to wiggle free from Sam's death hold, sprinting down the side walk. He looked behind him and sure enough, Sam was chasing after him. Sam has always been physically stronger than him; it won't even be a few seconds before she catches up to him. He once again looked back just in time to see Sam trip on her laces and tumble onto the hard, unforgiving conrete.

At first, Freddie thought she got what she deserved; for once she would be the one to get hurt and not him. Oh who was he kidding, Sam never gets hurt. She'll probably just use this as another excuse to beat him up.

"I told you to tie your shoes!" Freddie laughed. He grew concerned when he didn't see her get up after about a minute on the ground. "Come on, Sam." Freddie smiled, jogging over to her. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Sam gripping her leg, brought to tears from the pain. Freddie gulped; her leg must have been killing her if it actually caused her to start crying.

"What hurts?" Freddie asked, kneeling down next to her. He's hoping that she won't take this out on him when she's feeling better.

"My leg," Sam moaned, removing her hands to reveal a swollen bruise on her left leg.

"I think it might be broken," Freddie said, examing her injured leg. The crying girl looked up at him and grimaced- Sam hates doctors.

"Can you walk?" Freddie asked. She shook her head as another wave of pain hit her, causing her to cry out in pain. He picked Sam up bridal style and began to walk back towards Bushwell Plaza. I guess they would have to wait another day or so to try that bacon flavored pizza. Sam, having stopped crying, looked up at Freddie and frowned.

"I'm sorry for starting the whole fight," Sam said, "I should have just tied my shoes." Freddie offered her a smile and began to speak:

"I'm sorry too; I should have just let you hit me instead of running," Freddie laughed, now walking into the lobby of the apartment building.

"Damn right you should have," Sam laughed as Freddie stepped into the elevator.

"How about we go back to my apartment and you can rest your leg. I bet that pizza place delivers."

Sam smiled up at him and kissed his cheek, "It's a date."

And that is the story of how Freddie and Sam became a couple.....and how Sam broke her leg.

**

* * *

How'd you like that? Review and tell me what you thought. **

**Oh, and Sam really did repeat 3rd grade. Theres a video on youtube where they're all talking and Freddie mentions it and Sam beats him up with a fork. It's quite hilarious. If you wanna know the URL for the video, leave a review and I'll message you it.**


	8. Change

_Ten Years ago (age 6)_

"Sam, it's your turn," Carly called, bouncing off of their elaborately drawn hopscotch course. Sam looked up from the ground she was sitting on and ran over. The little girl took fast and accurate hops, not missing a single square. When she finished, she jumped in celebration, sticking her tongue out at the little boy drawing with chalk.

"I win, you loose Freddie!" Sam cheered.

"I didn't even get to play yet," Freddie pointed out, stepping up to the course. Unlike Sam, he wasn't as athletically inclined; one might say he was a clutz. He took slow, careful steps to ensure his stability.

"Hurry up!" Sam yelled.

"I'm trying," Freddie said shakily taking another step, but he wasn't so fortunate. He lost his balance and tumbled to the ground, only angering the already angry little blonde.

"You are such a dummy," Sam screamed, kicking him in the stomach. Freddie grimaced in pain, grabbing Sam's arm and pulling her down as well- oh, he's done for. Sam jumped on top of him and started slapping and smacking at him.

"Sam, Freddie! Both of you stop it right now!" Little Carly yelled, pulling Sam with her arm.

_Present day (age 16)_

"A-16?" Sam asked.

"Miss," Freddie shrugged, placing a white dot on his battleship match. Sam and Freddie were playing battleship to waste time as Carly got ready to go to the mall. She was infamous for sometimes taking _over _and hour and a half.

"Liar!" Sam yelled.

"What? How is that a lie?" Freddie yelled back, throwing up his arms in confusion.

"You lied because you wanted to win for once and not seem like a loser," Sam said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That makes no sense..." Freddie trailed off, giving Sam a blank stare.

"You are a freak," Sam muttered, "Just guess a number."

"D-4," Freddie smiled.

Sam growled and shot him a glare- obviously that was a hit. "Damnit Freddie!" Sam yelled, pushing him off the chair and onto the ground, kicking him in the stomach. Freddie grabbed her hand and forcefully shoved her down with him. Sam sat on his stomach and gave him repeat smacks to his head and shoulders.

"Sam, Freddie! Both of you stop it right now!" Carly yelled, running into the kitchen.

_I guess some things never change...._

"I'm sorry," Sam mumbled, still sitting on top of him.

"It's okay, and besides, this isn't a total loss; this is a pretty good angle of you," Freddie said quietly. Sam smiled down at her boyfriend as an obvious blush crawled up her cheeks. She bent down and placed a soft kiss on his lips- Freddie returning the favor.

Carly watched the scene from the distance and smiled in satisfaction, quietly walking into the living room.

_I guess some things do change, afterall. _

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of updates for a while- I was busy with school, but I'm totally up for writing this story again. What did you think? Thanks for all the reviews for last chapter, I can't thank you guys ebough (:**

**Keep on reviewing, you awesome seddiers!**


	9. Hands

"Whatcha doing?" Sam asked, getting up from her desk and pulling a chair up by Freddie.

"We're in English class, what do you think I'm doing?" Freddie laughed, writing a few more words into his notebook. He better get all his ideas down now, because once Sam gets a hold of him, they'll be gone.

"I'm bored," Sam said with a blank expression on her face. She napped in Math, Chemistry, and World History; she couldn't sleep if she tried, so she was stuck with the next best thing- Freddie.

"Why don't you work on the assignment, then?" Freddie suggested, picking up his pencil and jotting another sentence down. Sam sighed and stared at him as he wrote. His hand writing was sort of girly, but it still had that hint of sloppyness that only a boy could produce. Staring at him for a couple of more seconds she realized something she never recognized before.

"Hey, you're left handed," Sam pointed out, "thats weird."

"What's so weird about being a lefty?" Freddie asked, setting his pencil down.

"It's just so funny looking," Sam laughed, picking up his pencil with her own left hand.

"Whatcha doing?" Freddie said.

"I'm gonna try writing with my left hand," Sam grabbed his paper and started to write.

"But that's my essay..." Freddie trailed off, only to get cut off by one of Sam's glare. She took her time trying to formulate a sentence with her non-dominant hand. Freddie glanced over her shoulder to take a peak, but Sam pushed him away. When she was finished, she proudly shoved it in Freddie's face.

"This is the best you could do?" Freddie tried to keep a straight face, but it was so hilarious- it looked like a first grader wrote it.

"Hey!" Sam yelled, smacking his shoulder.

"What does it say anyway?" Freddie asked, squinting his eyes to try and read it.

"I love you," Sam blushed. Freddie smiled and pulled her in for a quick kiss.

* * *

**Nathan(Freddie) really is left handed. I caught it when I was watching him write something in an icarly episode, and I also noticed it when he was at an autograph signing from a video. I'm a very proud lefty, and I always find it amusing when people try to write with their left hand. **

**Reviews are accepted, in fact, they're encouraged. Oh, and are any of my readers leftys? Leftys are cool.**


	10. Twitter

**Read on all the way to the end, I have amazing news (:

* * *

**

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, sitting down to Freddie who was intently staring into his computer screen. Freddie said nothing, and as Sam walked closer, she scrunched her face up in disgust. "Ew, you're on twitter?"

"It's a fun site.." Freddie mumbled, typing some more.

"Whats your stupid username anyway? Is it CoolFreddie?" Sam asked.

"No..." Freddie trailed off, turning the computer away from Sam.

"CoolFreddie92?" Sam asked.

"Maybe..." Freddie blushed, turning his computer back towards him and his blonde girlfriend. Sam shrugged and grabbed her laptop, pulling up the twitter home page. Sam entered her into in the registration and was soon the proud owner of a twitter page.

"CoolFreddie92 why you so stoopid?" Freddie read aloud, "Thats weird...it's from someone named SamLikesFood" Sam started laughing, "SAM!" Freddie yelled.

"I've decided to make a twitter," Sam announced, sinking back into her chair.

**(The next conversation takes place with them sitting across from eachother)**

_(at)SamLikesFood **(this would be Freddie's tweet)** I see you (: _

_(at)CoolFreddie92 **(this would be Sam's tweet) **No way? You are so stupid._

_(at)SamLikesFood Why are we tweeting eachother anyway?_

_(at)CoolFreddie92 because I don't like the sound of your voice_

_(at)SamLikesFood You sure liked it last night when we were...you know..._

_(at)CoolFreddie92 SHUT UP! Carly has a freaking twitter.._

_(at)SamLikesFood oh yeah. Well in that case...you liked it when we were cooking rice. _

_(at)CoolFreddie92 I hate rice._

_(at)SamLikesFood You are difficult :(_

_(at)CoolFreddie92 I wasn't being difficult when...yeah_

_(at)SamLikesFood YOU SAID CARLY HAD A TWITTER! _

_(at)CoolFreddie92 I lied. Mwahhahaha_

_(at)SamLikesFood That's not cool._

_(at)CoolFreddie92 You're twitter name isn't cool._

_(at)SamLikesFood Your** You used the wrong type of "your"_

_(at)CoolFreddie92 I don't care_

_(at)SamLikesFood Well, it was worth a try.._

_(at)CoolFreddie92 I have to Pee._

_(at)SamLikesFood Uh...TMI_

_(at)CoolFreddie92 Go buy me tampons_

_(at)SamLikesFood WHAT?_

_(at)CoolFreddie92 HAHAHAHA...just kidding. You should have seen your face. _

_(at)SamLikesFood Sam...you are crazy._

_(at)CoolFreddie92 Crazy for you ;)_

_(at)SamLikesFood Ditto :D _

_(at)CoolFreddie92 Oh will you just get over here?_

**

* * *

Yes, I decided to throw some sexual themes into this one. I firgured that everyone loves stuff like this ;)**

**Anyway..my good news is that I won a contest last week and NATHAN KRESS followed me on twitter for a week, and DM'd me a lot (: His twitter is twitter. com / bruindude92 and if you look through his tweets, you'll see that he twittered someone called Jennette_facts THATS ME (: I won his contest. I must say...Nathan Kress has to be the sweetest and coolest dude EVER! He was a real class act. **

**PS: Reviews, I really liked this one-shot.**

**PPS: My twitter is twitter. com / Jennette_facts (I'm not sure if the underscore is gonna work on here..so my username is Jennette (insert underscore here) facts**


	11. Llama

**I got this word from a really awesome reviewer, ** XxSugarRushxX**. She was awesome and I thought her word was hilarious, and yes, I'd create a one shot out of a word if you gave it to me. **

"I hate grass," Sam said, walking through the field with her Freddie. He said that this was a good short cut home from school, but obviously he's an idiot. They've been walking through here for over a half hour.

"We'll be out of here soon," Freddie said, holding Sam's hand as he guided her through the grassy plain.

"Next time, we're going my way," Sam mumbled, allowing herself to be pulled by him. This long trip home was interfering with her feeding times. She was supposed to be on her 10th slice of bacon by now. Freddie suddenly stopped, causing Sam to stop also. She looked up and saw a llama eating some grass. He was wearing a New York Yankees hat...weird.

"What the hell..." Sam managed to get out, "That llama was NOT there five seconds ago."

"Yes he was; this is llama town," Freddie smiled, running towards the llama, "Hop on, Sam!"

"Uh, no," Sam said, backing away from her possessed boyfriend. This really didn't shock her, she always knew that his brain didn't function like a normal guy.

"But it's fun!" Freddie smiled, grabbing Sam and swinging onto the llama, which was apparently a magical llama, seeing that it just took off in mid-air.

"HOLY S-" Sam screamed.

"Isn't it wonderful? Ride away Gus!" Freddie yelled, making "Gus" go fly faster.

"Gus, the flying llama?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I knew you'd love him," Freddie smiled, turning his head and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well, he is kinda cute..." Sam admitted, letting her lips curve into a soft smile.

"Sam, I have a confession, though," Freddie said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I don't have a llama driving license," Freddie said, giggling a little.

"WHAT?" Sam screamed.

"Sam, Sam, SAM!" Freddie yelled.

"Huh?" Sam asked, jumping up from Freddie's shoulder. She looked around and saw that she was on the couch in the Shay's living room, "What happened to the Gus?" Sam asked, still half asleep.

"Uh...Gus?" Freddie asked.

"The talking llama!" Sam yawned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I told you she was talking about a llama!" Carly laughed from her seat beside the couch.

"I had a dream, and there was a field, and a flying llama-" Sam started.

"I'm sure there was," Freddie laughed, kissing the top of his girlfriend's head.

"And you were flying Gus, but you didn't have a llama flying license..." Sam trailed off, sitting up and crossing her arms, "It's not funny!" She said to Carly who was almost rolling off her chair, and to Freddie who looked rather amused by her story.

"You always were a crazy sleeper," Freddie winked, reaching down to kiss her. "I think I'm gonna call you llama, now."

"Whatever.." Sam smirked, kissing back.

* * *

**I can guarantee you that a flying llama will come visit you if you review this chapter(: Submit some words?**


	12. Sugar

**This word "sugar" was submitted by **PuckETTEandFredDOrkAreInLovE. **Thanks for all the words, I'm gonna use them all. Keep submitting if you want. PS: I actually really like this one-shot. Hope you like it too.** **(So happy for all the nice reviews that I got for last chapter. Glad you liked the llama!)**

* * *

Sam definately wasn't like other girls. She wasn't like other boys either- she just wasn't like anyone. Theres a lot of things Sam does that makes her out there. There's those times where Freddie gets sucked into watching a movie with her. Sam tends to get way too into movies...

There was that time they were watching Shrek 4..

_"KISS HER! JUST KISS HER ALREADY! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Sam yelled, grabbing Freddie and putting him into a headlock. _

_"Please..just kiss her," Freddie cried, stuck in his girlfriends choking grasp. _

Then there was that time they were watching the lion king...

_"MUFASA NO! WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE? HE WAS SO YOUNG! AND HE HAD A SON AND A FAMILY INCLUDING ALL THOSE OTHER GIRL LIONS THAT DIDN'T HAVE NAMES CAUSE NO ONE CARED ABOUT THEM, AND THEY WERE TOO CHEAP TO HIRE ACTORS FOR THEM!" Sam yelled, crying into Freddie's shoulder. _

_"Don't cry, they're just lions.." Freddie really shouldn't have said that. It would have saved his stomach from that throbbing bruise. _

And who could forget that time when they were watching The Strangers...

_"THAT KILLER IS RIGHT BEHIND YOU! HOW DO YOU NOT SEE IT? I HOPE IT KILLS YOU CAUSE YOU ARE AN IDIOT! GO AHEAD AND DIE, I DONT CARE!" Sam yelled at the TV. _

_"They can't hear you.." Freddie sighed, rubbing his temples. Sam has been yelling at the TV from the start of the movie, and its really been disasterous for his head._

_"I TOLD YOU TO DO SOMETHING! GOOD, YOU DESERVE TO BE STABBED!" Sam yelled, throwing the remote at the TV, prompting it to fall over and smash._

_"I got that for christmas..." Freddie whined. _

Turns out, Sam had about a pound of sour punch straws before they decided to watch that movie. Sugar always did crazy stuff to her. Whenever she had too much sugar, it seemed to give her that extra bolt of strength. Thats honestly the last thing a girl like her needs. Whenever she was on her sugar highs, Freddie seemed to always be around.

_"I hate this pen," Sam giggled, taking her pen and throwing it across the room. Of course it just had to hit Ms. Brigged directly in the back of the head._

_"Aw, Freddie!" Sam yelled, "Why did you throw that pen at our teacher?" _

_"What? No Sam was the one-" It was too late, he was already being dragged away to the principal's office._

He ended up almost getting suspended, but Principal felt bad for Freddie. He sorta started...crying and begging for forgiveness.

There was also that time where Sam almost got arrested..

_"I'm in your closet.." Sam growled in an evil voice. Sam and Freddie were doing prank calls. Well, Sam was. Freddie was sitting across from her saying how prank calling is wrong. _

_"Excuse me? I'm Roberto Gustav, the mayor of Seattle. I could have you arrested for doing this, you know?" The old man spat._

_"Uh...my name is Freddie Benson," Sam yelled in a deep voice, slamming the phone off. Freddie, who was listening on speaker, was in shock._

_"WHY DID YOU DO THAT? HE'S GONNA CALL THE COPS ON US." Freddie yelled._

_"Eh, whatever. I'm hungry, I'm gonna go make some rice." Sam shrugged, walking off into the kitchen._

But Sam on her sugar highs wasn't always a bad thing to be caught in the middle of...

_"I love you," Sam smiled, eating another pixie stick, tossing it aside, and kissing Freddie on the cheek._

_"I love you too," He smiled, kissing the top of your head._

_"I love you...a lot!" Sam announced loudly, eating another pixie stick._

_"Lots and lots," Freddie agreed. There was a small silence as Sam ate another two pixie sticks. She grabbed Freddie by the shoulders and kissed him hard- tongue and all. When they finally pulled apart, they both wore satisfied smiles._

_"You taste like pixie sticks," Freddie laughed, capturing her lips once again._

Sam was definately unique, thats for true.

* * *

**Did you know that everytime you review one of my stories, you are actually helping to save cute baby otters? **


	13. Ribs

**I'm back...with a fairly short one.**

Freddie wiggled his hands in his pocket trying to find the keys to Carly's apartment. Carly and Spencer were away visiting their grandfather in Yakima. Unfortunately, their father forces them to spend a weekend with him every month or so. Their grandfather makes them churn butter. Its not very fun, according to Carly. Spencer thinks its pretty fun, but he's a little out there at times.

Finally finding their key with the squirrel keychain, he jammed it into the lock end opened it. They gave him the key just in case he needed to do any of his tech-stuff when he was gone, and that was the case. He had to update the firmware on the icarly server so the site with be up and running when they start up icarly next week. He opened the door and froze at the site.

Sam was chilling at their table, kicked back in her seat eating ribs...with no shirt on. She was wearing an orange bra with green straps. He's assuming she made it with Carly at build a bra. Freddie stared at her with his mouth agape. He couldn't help himself. He's a teenage boy, Sam's a teenage girl and there she was in nothing but some shorts and a bra. This was a first for Freddie, and the minute Sam made eye contact with him, he had a feeling it would be his last.

"Get out before I stab you," Sam said with a calm tone. Well, that was different than he anticipated. He thought she was gonna hang him by his feet from outside Carly's window.

"Uh..okay. I-I'll just see you at school, I guess," He said, shyly backing away.

"Yeah...and let's not mention this to Carly..." Sam said slowly.

"That's a good idea..." Freddie said, taking the same slow tone. He walked out of the apartment, shutting the door behind him. He stood in front of the door and took a moment to gather his thoughts. He quite liked that.

**I got the idea from icarly awards when it was revealed that Sam ate ribs without her shirt on. I wanted to write this little scene for a while, now, and I'm glad its finally written. Hahaha.**

**Review? Si. **


End file.
